To Bond With A Horse
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Javier's horse, Boaz is acting up, Kieran decides to help him out. In which Kieran finally gets the recognition he deserves.


**/Kieran's P.O.V/**

"Woah! OW!" I heard a scream and a thud, I turned around to see Javier on the ground, stomach down. "Boaz!"

"Did he do it again?" Katherine asked, helping Javier up.

"Yeah, I don't know what his deal is." Javier commented, rubbing his side.

I took a deep breath and made myself noticeable.

"How long has he been doing it?" I asked, somehow managing not to stutter. Javier took my word for it, and my knowledge for horses.

"A few days. He's never done this before." Javier commented and I nodded, rubbing my hands down Boaz's leg. No signs of heat or swelling. I checked his back for signs of hotspots. None.

"M-May I?" I asked, motioning to Boaz saddle, Javier nodded.

"Please, be my guest."

I put my weight in Boaz's saddle and he shuffled slightly but didn't buck me off like he did Javier. I hummed in thought.

"Katherine, can you try?" I asked the brunette, who nodded and did the same thing I did, Boaz did nothing. "Okay, Javier, try again."

Javier nodded, and mounted him, only for Boaz to buck him off again, sending him flying.

"Ow!" Javier yelled, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. "What's the deal with him, O'Driscoll?!"

Brushing off the stupid nickname, I gave Javier a hand up.

"How long have you had Boaz?"

"Not long, about eight months." Javier told me and I nodded.

"Have you free lunged him? Joined up? Just went on a trail ride with him?" I asked and Javier nodded.

"No, I haven't joined up with him. I went on a trail ride with him and Katherine last week, he was jumpy though." I nodded and hummed. I looked over and saw my sister. "Hey, Raine," The redhead looked in my direction. "Grab Branwen for me, will you?" She nodded and lead the flaxen roan next to me. I clucked to Boaz, leading him on.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked with a sigh.

"I want to see what's really going on, see if any of his movements are physical." I told her, leading Boaz out of camp.

"But why are we bringing Branwen?" Javier asked and I sighed.

"I'm going to show you what to do with Branwen first, then you're going to do the same with Boaz." I told him, earning a confused look from the Mexican.

"Same what?"

"I tell you when we get there."

We eventually got to a cleared area, close to camp, but not too far. I clucked to Branwen, making her start going in a circle. I gently smacked my whip on the ground signaling her to speed up.

"The whip should only be used as an extension of your arm, never used to hit your horse." I told the three, who were sitting on a nearby fence. "The goal of join up is to get your horse to bond with you, if there's tension between the two of you, it's not going to work." I made Branwen canter. "You need to forget all of that, and bond with him." I stopped and Branwen did the same after me. I walked over to her, took off her lead, and turned around, slowly walking away from her. After a few seconds, I heard the walking of hooves, and her head relaxed on my shoulder. "Hello. Decided to join me, have you?" I pet Branwen's face and she nickered, and I smiled.

"That's amazing." Katherine commented, not taking her eyes off of me and Branwen.

I looked to Javier. "I really think you're gonna get the results you're looking for."

Looking to Boaz, he sighed.

"Okay. Let's give this a go."

He tried to get Boaz going in a circle. _Tried._ Boaz ended up rearing up and sidestepping.

"Don't rush into it. You're the one in charge, he should be listening to you." I told Javier, who seemed stressed.

"Come on, get up!" Javier managed to get Boaz going in a circle, but he was still agitated. "Easy boy, calm down." He slowed him down a bit, and he continued going in a circle. "I feel stupid!"

"Hey, you're doing great! Just keep your hands steady on the lead." I advised, Javier calming down a little bit.

"I don't know what's wrong with us." Javier talked to Boaz, who was still running in circles a bit wildly. "I want our bond to be strong… I'm sorry if I hurt you." Boaz was slowing down slightly. "I'm sorry…. Please." Javier turned around and leaned on a tree, I looked to Boaz, his ears were pointed towards his owner. After a few seconds, he neighed and walked over to him. Javier gasped and saw Boaz.

"Hi…. Are you gonna let me ride you?" He asked the paint, who nickered and nodded his head. He led Boaz towards me and smiled.

"Thank you…. Kieran." I smiled at that. I was finally recognized for my name and not 'O'Driscoll' or 'Boy' or 'O'Driscoll Boy' I was me. I was Kieran Duffy. And Javier knows that now.

"You're welcome." I told him, Javier got on Boaz and he smiled.

"No, really. Thank you. You gave me my horse back. I'm gonna make sure that the gang knows that." He told me and I smiled. He looked to Katherine and he sighed. "You were right."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She teased, putting her hand behind her ear.

"I'm not saying it again."

"Oh, come on Javier, you know what you said!" 

"I'm not saying it again, Katherine." 

"But Javi! You know I was right! You just said it! Javier! Don't ride away from me!"

The two walked off, Raine and I looked at eachother, and we both laughed.

"Well that went well." Raine commented, handing me Branwen.

"Better than I thought. I think we might be getting noticed now." I told her and she smiled.

"Well, its about time." She commented, with a smile. I wrapped my arm around her and we entered camp.

I saw Sean, Arthur, Javier and Katherine around the campfire. Sean motioned for Raine and I to join them. I smiled and we sat with them. We're finally a part of the family.


End file.
